gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Glee, Band 1: Wie alles begann
Am 14. Januar 2011 erschien in Deutschland das erste Taschenbuch zur Musical-Comedy Fernsehserie Glee. Insgesamt besteht das Buch aus 256 Seiten und zeigt die Geschichte, wie Rachel dem Glee Club beitritt. Inhaltsangabe Wollt ihr mehr über die Glee-Story wissen? Hier erfahrt ihr, was die Kultserie nicht erzählt: Wie alles anfing und was an der McKinley High los war, bevor die große Show begann. Wann wurde Rachel klar, dass Finn mehr für sie ist als ein verblödeter Footballspieler? Was war, bevor Mr. Schuester die Chorleitung übernahm? Stürzt euch in eine rasante Mischung aus Musik, Humor und Drama – Feel the Glee! Aller Anfang ist schwer Los gehts mit der Übernahme von Rachel Berry, die den Posten der Pausenansagen übernimmt und diese mit eigenen Songeinlagen auffrischt. Dafür wird sie zwar von den meisten Schülern der William McKinley High School ausgelacht, doch einige entdecken auch ihr Talent. So wird sie von Kurt Hummel eingeladen dem Glee Club der Schule bei zu treten. Doch die anderen Glee Kids sind nicht überzeugt von der nervigen und neunmalklugen Rachel. Besonders Mercedes Jones sieht sich persönlich gekränkt durch dieses Tat, doch müssen alle zugeben das Rachel den Glee Club in Schwung bringt. Was wichtig ist da die "Verlieb dich in Musik" Veranstaltung ansteht und der Glee Club dort auftreten soll. Also fangen alle an zu üben und sind von ihrem neuen Sound mit Rachel begeistert. Während dessen ist Quinn Fabray hin und her gerissen. Ist ihr Freund doch der beliebteste Junge der Schule Finn Hudson, doch fühlt sie sich von desssen Freund Noah Puckerman angezogen. Und dann kommt auch ihr auch noch Rachel Berry in den Weg, als Quinn und die anderen Cheerleader Stimmen für die Wahl des Ballkönigs- und königin sammeln. Dafür will sich Quinn natürlich rächen, doch Finn will nicht wirklich mitziehen, hat er Rachel schonmal singen gehört und ist seitdem fasziniert von ihr. Doch da er auch Quinn behalten will, zieht er am Ende mit, doch schickt Rachel eine Warnung für den "Verlieb dich in Musik" Tag. Währenddessen kommt Tina Cohen-Chang langsam aus ihrem Schneckenhaus raus und beschließt, um ihr künstlerisches Talent zu beweisen und Artie Abrams zu imponieren, an der Gestaltung der Turnhalle für den Schulball mit zu helfen. Dabei bekommt sie eine kaputte Nebelmaschiene von Santana Lopez, als Racheakt an Rachel für die Störung bei der Stimmsammlung. Als der Auftritt endlich ansteht freuen sich alle Glee Mitglieder darauf, doch kurz nachdem sie ihren Auftritt begonnen haben wird der Nebel dunkel und sowohl die Glee Kids als auch die Zuschauer müssen raus, da der Nebel zu heftigem Husten führt. Bevor Rachel allerdings die Aula verlässt sieht sie die Cheerleader hinter der Bühne stehn und lachen über die gelungene Störung. Weil die anderen Glee Kids sauer auf Rachel sind, wegen ihres Drängens auf weitere Auftritte, obwohl sich doch alle anderen lieber verstecken würden, trennen sich die Wege von Rachel und dem Glee Club vorerst wieder. Doch schon bald entschuldigt sich Rachel über die Pausenansage bei den Glee Kids, da ihr eine Idee für einen neue Auftrittschance gekommen ist und sie hierfür die anderen braucht. Beim Schulball treffen alle Glee Kids wieder aufeinander und vergeben Rachel, die ihnen daraufhin ihre Idee darlegt nach der Verkündung des Ballkönigpaares einen weiteren Auftritt zu machen. Alle stimmen zu und so geht Rachel in Richtung DJ Pult um die Lage aus zu checken. Auf dem Weg dorthin hört sie mitan, wie Coach Silvester einer anderen Lehrerin erzählt das sie Stimmen gekauft hat um Quinn und Finn die Wahl gewinnen zu lassen. Nach der Verkündung des Siegerpaares, natürlich Quinn und Finn, und dem Krönugstanz, starten die Glee Kids ihre Aktion. Während Rachel den DJ ablenkt, schnappen sich die anderen die Mikrofone und grade als das Lied in der Mitte ist, zieht Kurt den Stecker der Anlage. Doch bevor sich irgendwer beschweren kann, singen die Glee Kids das Lied von der Stelle weiter. Alle sind begeistert, auch Will Schuester, und die Glee-Kids haben ihren bisher besten Auftritt. Nach dem Abend werden jedoch alle zu Direktor Figgins gerufen, wo schon Coach Sylvester wartet um sich über den Auftritt zu beschweren. Doch durch den gelungenen Auftritt und die Unterstützung der anderen animiert, tritt Rachel vor und verteidigt die Aktion. Des weiteren erzählt sie von dem Stimmkauf den Coach Sylvester betrieben hat. Um diese dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, zwingt er sie alles Geld das bei dem Stimmkauf eingenommen wurde dem Glee Club zur Verfügung zu stellen. Hoch erfreut gehen die Glee Kids um diesen Sieg zu feiern. Als sie weg sind kommt Will Schuester zu Direktor Figgins um mit ihm über den Glee Club zu sprechen, von dem er tief beeindruckt ist. Kategorie:Bücher